In order to obtain a dental impression of a single tooth, particularly for three-quarter and complete crown preparations, it is desirable to retract the gum and expose the gingival margin. One suitable method for obtaining such an impression is known as the Pagenkopf technique, which is described by Tylman et al in "Theory and Practice of Crown and Bridge Prosthodontics," fifth edition, 1965, published by C. V. Mosby Co. In the Pagenkopf technique a copper band, just a little larger than the greater circumference of a tooth is festooned, and the gingival end of the copper band is crimped and pinked with crimping pliers. A washer, stamped out of buckskin, chamois, felt or similar material is saturated with an astringent. First the washer and then the band are placed over a tooth preparation and pressure is applied until the washer is forced beyond the gingival line. The crimped and pinked edged of the band prevents the washer from slipping either inside or outside of the band. The band is filled with impression material and is left in position about ten minutes. An impression is then taken, wherein the festooned copper band is incorporated into the tray impression material.
When using the Pagenkopf technique, there is always some concern by the practitioner whether or not the copper band and washer shift when contacted with the impression material in the tray. It is especially time consuming to wait 10 minutes for a first band impression and an additional 10 minutes for the second tray impression to cure before the final impression is completed. Also it is time consuming to festoon and pink the copper band and to prepare the buckskin washers. It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art technique.